Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a mobile telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, such as geography and terrain, device features and capabilities, as well as network infrastructure and network coverage deployment. While some users prefer to call customer care of the mobile telecommunications carrier at the earliest symptoms of service problems, other users may be more technology savvy and prefer to use self-help to solve the problems before contacting customer care. However, with the ever increasing complexity of contemporary mobile devices and wireless telecommunication networks, users may become overwhelmed by the amount of device and network parameters that can be affect communication service performance.
While troubleshooting checklists can be used by users and customer care representatives alike to systematically analyze and solve service problems, such troubleshooting checklists may be laborious and time consuming to use. Further, some troubleshooting checklists may not be tailored to the specific user devices that are experiencing the service problems. Other troubleshooting checklists are developed with the assumption that a user has a certain level of familiarity with the features of a user device. This may pose difficulty in a situation where the customer service representative is providing remote support via telephone and the user actually lacks such familiarity. Accordingly, the use of troubleshooting checklists may on occasions lead to frustration for both the user and the customer care representative.